youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
We Are Not Alone
So, This is a doctor who fanfiction sort of thing. Me (Danny) and Lee Ann (cityofclockwork) shall be writing it from alternating Pov's. So....Yeah. Enjoy it. Tell us what you think. Prologue A long time ago, on the planet Gallifrey, there lived a Time Lady named Aglaia. She, like most of her species, had an irrational thirst for adventure. Unfortunately, her family did not share this desire for potentially dangerous outings. All her childhood, her friends told her tales of the things their families had shown them, but Aglaia never got to leave her homeworld. As she began to grow older and mature, she decided she was old enough to go out on her own. So one night, while her sheltered family slept soundly, she stole the unused tardis from the garage and set out to see the universe. She travelled for many years, seeing all sorts of beautiful sights and meeting the most extraordinary creatures. Danger was scarce, but ever present on her many adventures. She grew more and more experienced in the ways of the universe, until she found herself on a young planet in the Milky Way Galaxy known as Earth. A rather peculiar species known as Homosapiens, or Humans, lived upon this startlingly beautiful planet. Aglaia fell in love with the planet, in all it's green and blue majesty, but she also fell in love with the human race. They were much alike to the gallifreyans. They shared their thirst for knowledge and discovery, but retained the capability for violence, which they digressed to far too often. Their own technology was slow to advance, and Aglaia decided she wished to bring a human along to travel with her so that she could show them the wonders of the universe. She parked her Tardis in a city one day, disguising it as a waste receptacle they referred to as "Dumpsters". She remarkably drew little attention as she hoisted herself out, deciding that next time she would make it so that she could walk out of the doors. She wandered through the city, searching for any humans that seemed just perfect to accompany her, but alas could not make a choice. She was walking disheartenedly back to her vessel when she looked up to see a large ship falling from the sky. It fell behind a large building and Aglaia saw a huge fireball and heard an earshattering boom. Possibly dangerous, she figured to herself. And with that, she sprinted towards the crash site. Chapter 1(Aglaia's POV) Excitement! I absolutely love it! Everything is somewhat exciting, most just don't see it. My family sure didn't see it. Everything was too dangerous for them. I was never allowed to do anything alone, they always had to tag along. I never had friends back home, most thought I was a freak. I guess I was one of the few dauntless Time Lords. I needed an escape from the easy life everyone was living and I found the perfect one in my parents' garage. Our TARDIS. I'm surprised it still worked. My father only used it once during some war that was going on before I was born. And he hardly used it then. So, our TARDIS has just been sitting in the garage for 300 years. I took it when I was 160. I am 220 now, and I hardly miss home. Everything is so exciting. I started to slow down when I saw the crowd gathered around. More than a hundred people were standing there. I needed to get to the front and see this ship. I made my way through the crowd. No one seemed to want to get close enough too the ship. They just stared at the giant silver ship. I finally got to the front and started looking for an entrance to the ship that wasn't on fire. There wasn't a lot of fire, but I could tell why no one wanted to get close to the ship. It could blow up at any moment. Didn't stop me though. I finally found a good entrance halfway around the ship, and by the time I located it the police showed up. I needed to slide down the crater and somehow not be spotted by the people. I didn't need any attention. So, down I went, into the crater. I rolled a few times at the bottom from the impact. I made it a few steps before I was seen. "Hey! You! What do you think you're doing?! You need to get back up here! It's dangerous down there!" Bellowed one of the police officers. Well, bollocks. This is just lovely. "Hello, sir! I am a detective! I'm just checking it out! You need to get everyone to safety! Don't worry about me! And make sure no one comes down here!" I called back to him. I am glad he wasn't close to me. He would've caught my lie. "Okay, Miss! You just make sure we are all safe!" And then he was helping push the crowd back. I made my way to the entrance and was about to pull my sonic pen out, when the doors slid open and a metal creature with glowing blue eyes appeared. I had never seen anything like it. "What are you?" I asked. "I am designated cyber unit four zero three. You will be delet-" It was cut off when something sliced through its neck. Its head tumbled down to my feet and its body slumped over and fell down. Behind the cyber unit thing was a man. He seemed pretty beat up. There was a sword type thing in his right hand and some sort of gun in his left. He was quite raggedy. His clothes were ripped, his hair was very messy, and there was dirt and blood all over him. "I think that was the last of the cybermen." He said to no one. He looked up from the cyberman to look at me. "Oh, hello pretty girl. You might think all of this is strange, but there's a smile on your face and I bet you find this very entertaining. I'm Torix." I was about to say my name when I felt something sharp and metal on my neck. This day has been one of the most exciting of my life. "Yes, pretty girl indeed. Maybe I should take her with me, she could be dangerous." I could feel his laughter. He moved us downward and I didn't restrain. He picked up a gun and aimed it at Torix. "I think-" I will never know what the creature was going to say next because Torix shot his head off. "What the heck is wrong with you?!" I shout at Torix. "What? He was going to kill me! I needed to protect myself!" "You can't just go around killing everything! You need to talk to them! Compromise! Something! But you can't just kill anything that might be a threat!" He looks down. "I'm sorry. I've been away from home for so long..." His face shows sadness. "I should get a companion. Someone to help me remind me of who I am." He looks at me then. I realize that he is a Time Lord, like myself. He has seen many things. Felt many things. But I wonder what the reason for leaving home was. Suddenly, he fell to his knees. He groaned from pain. "Are you alright? Oh my gosh! What happened?" "I... fought..." Another groan. "I need a TARDIS. Get me to my TARDIS. It's in the form of an Impala." Everything he said was said so fast, it sounded like gibberish. "Okay, okay. Don't talk. Let's get you out of the crater." I dragged Torix out of the crater somehow. It took most of my energy. I took a quick break once we were out of the crater. "No! Now! I need the TARDIS!" Gosh, I don't think I can carry him around and find his TARDIS. So, I decided on mine. It was pretty close anyways. I put Torix's arm around my neck and half carried, half dragged him a block. All the while, Torix is yelling, "TARDIS! NOW!" Someone heard him when we were almost to my TARDIS. "Hey! You need help? I'm a nurse. The hospital isn't too far away. Few blocks away. I can help carry him there, or just call an ambulance.' "TARDIS!" Torix chooses this moment to talk. "What is a Tarbus?" "It's a TARDIS! And it's the only thing that can help him. So, you can carry him. I am about to regenerate from all of this. I'm not exactly strong." The nurse took Torix from me and followed me to my TARDIS. "A trash can? I think a hospital would be better." He says. "Just step in. It's bigger on the inside." I reply. "By the way, I'm Benjamin Starkey." "Aglaia." Chapter 2: Torix's POV (Written by Dannoh403, the one, the only, and the best. *winks*) I stumble into the female Time Lord's TARDIS, taking in the technology of the controls that are far more advanced mine. The regeneration energy surges through my entire body, concentrating on my stomach, as it has done before. I fall to the ground, clutching at my stomach and squeezing my eyes shut. "Torix!" the time lady exclaims, reaching down to help me. "No!" I manage to say frantically. My last companion got too close to me as I regenerated. The results weren't pretty. "Stay away! Just, step back. It's starting." I back away from her, seeing the horror in the human nurses' eyes as my face and hands begin to shine. "Does this frighten you?" I ask, smirking as the process takes hold. "Not really," he says, crossing his arms. I smile, not many humans could keep their composure at a time like this. "Name's Torix," I say, straining. "Benjamin," he says, "What exactly are you doing?" "I'm re-" I begin to say, but the process finishes and the energy explodes off of me, and everything I am disappears, like breath on a mirror. ***** I peel myself off the floor of the anonymous time lady's TARDIS, shaking my new head. I press my hand to my forehead, which aches, and normal length hair on my forehead. Looking up at it, I can just see the ends of a few hairs, and I deduce that it's brown. Shame, I had been hoping for black hair again. The trench coat I wore in my previous body feels a bit longer on me now, and I shrug it off my shoulders. Benjamin and the time lady look at me in amazement. Her expression seems strange, as if she's never actually regenerated herself. "Give me the news honest," I say, putting on a mock serious face that seems to tug uncomfortably at the skin around my eyes, "How bad is it?" I spread my arms behind me and stick one leg out, as if to show off my new form. "Interesting," the time lady says to herself, examining the faint traces of energy floating in the air. "What...happened to Torix?" inquires Benjamin, "Where'd he go?" "Well, he's here," I say, gesturing to myself, and examining my hands. The nails are a bit longer than they should and the fingers look long, but sturdy, "He's me. I'm the one and only Torix. Just pulled off a regeneration, saved my life but changed my entire body. It's a Time Lord thing." "I don't think we got a proper introduction before," says the time lady, still looking at me like some sort of experiment, "What with the whole alien attack and you regenerating before I've even told you my name. It's Aglaia by the way." "Aglaia." I repeat, "That sounds familiar. Like the Grace from this planet's Mythology?" "Actually, yes. They kind of named her after me," she says, chuckling, "We should probably find your TARDIS pretty soon." "How are you gonna do that?" Benjamin asks, "Do you have some sort of tracking device on it?" "Actually," I say, straightening the sport coat that was part of my outfit, "It's linked to my DNA and can lock onto my location within 20,000 miles. Problem is, it's not linked to my 'new' DNA." "Do you have a TARDIS key on you though?" interjects Aglaia, "We could just use it to remotely bring the TARDIS here." "Yes!" I say, bringing the key out from my pockey, holding it to the light. "But we're too close for it to find it right. Would you fancy a quick hop to the moon real quick?" Aglaia just grins and walks past me to the console. She pulls a few levers and presses numbers on a sort of keypad. This must be a type-63 TARDIS, a lot better than my type-50. I remember wanted one of these before I had to leave Gallifrey, but my job at the factory didn't make enough money. Aglaia steps away from the console and claps her hands together. "Hand me the key and I'll summon your TARDIS. If you'd like we can go outside real quick and enjoy the view," Aglaia says, holding out her hand. I toss her the key and point at Benjamin. "Benny!" I say, "No, that's a rubbish nickname. Forget that, I get a better one. How, would you like to see Earth, from the moon?" He looks at me, incredulously. I step over to the doors and pull them open. "You don't wanna miss this view," I say, and step outside. Chapter 3 (Aglaia's POV) This Torix character is something. I summon Torix's TARDIS and step outside to look at the view with the human and Time Lord. They don't notice me come out. "This is amazing! And it's all real! How can we breathe?" Benjamin is smiling and has the erudite look in his eyes. I'm taking a liking for this one. Maybe he can be my companion. "We can breathe because of the TARDIS." Torix motions toward where I'm standing by my TARDIS. "Well, hello, Miss. Didn't realize you were out." Benjamin turns around and looks at me. "A garbage can on the moon? Very strange. But I've seen weirder things today." He glances at Torix. "Oh! I guess I should change the disguise. Let me do that real quick. And your TARDIS should be here momentarily." I turn around and go back in. A few minutes later someone comes in. "Uh, the TARDIS thing is here." It's Benjamin. "Okay. Can you get that key for me? Well, I guess give it to Torix. He might need it." He walks over and gets the key. "This looks like a normal key." "It is, but it's only for a TARDIS. It's like a house or car key. Only goes to one thing. Okay, done." I look over at Benjamin. "I'm giving you a nickname." "You can call me Ben. That's what most people call me." "Well, I'm not most people. So you get a special nickname from me. Torix can have the Benny nickname." "So, what's my nickname?" He has a smile on his face. He must think this is something. Going through the regeneration and meeting two Time Lords then they worry about giving him a nickname. "It shall be Benners. That's a lovely one. Read it in a book once." "Benners it is." "Let's go give Torix his key." I put my arm out and he gives me a confused look. "Link arms? We shall skip." He links his arm through mine and we skip to Torix's TARDIS. "Your key." I hold out his key and do a little bow. "Why, thank you, Miss. I might need this." He turns and unlocks his TARDIS. "Would you two like to come in?" We all walk into his TARDIS and Benjamin and I still have linked arms. "I would like to ask you both a question." "Yes?" Ben and I both say in unison. "Will you be my companions?" "You sound like you're asking us to be your valentine." Ben remarks. "Maybe I am. Would you like that Benny?" "Okay, off topic. You two can be valentines on Valentines Day." I say. "Well, I'm not the one with my arm linked with his." I bow my head a blush a little. "So," Torix coughs, "will you travel through all of time and space with me?" "I like my TARDIS." "I like your TARDIS too. We can just attach it to mine. We shall use either TARDIS." Torix replies. "I'm in. I think that this will be a wonderful adventure for me. Except I'm training to be a nurse. I can't just quit." Ben says. It seems that Benners thinks out loud. "It's a time machine. We can get you back whenever needed." Torix tell Ben. "I'm in too. I was looking for a companion anyways. I will have two now." I say. "Okay, so that's that. Where do you want to go Benny?" "Why does he get to pick?" I ask. "Because he's the human." Chapter 4; Torix's POV (Sorry for the hiatus) I land Aglaia's TARDIS, and hear mine land just next to it. Luckily the program worked, and our two tardises are now linked. "Outside those doors, Benny," I say, pointing, "Is the planet Vulcan. Home of the great race Vulcans. Nice place. A bit hot so, if you like I'm sure there's some light clothes around one of the tardises at your disposal. Don't get lost." "Riiiight. Uh, sure. No offense but I don't believe we have a similar fashion sense, Torix," he says, looking at my outfit. "What is wrong with this?" I ask, taken aback, looking at my long trench coat and loosening tie, "This is a nice enough getup." "I thought you said it was hot out there. Are you really going to wear an overcoat onto a planet that's burning up?" Ben replies, and I notice that Aglaia is holding back laughter. I make a face and point at him. "First of all, it's a trench coat, second of all, it's cool, and third of all, outside is an alien planet and you're worrying about wardrobe? C'mon, let's go have a picnic," I say, smiling. "A picnic?" Aglaia says, walking towards the doors, "Why?" "Because I just regenerated and I am starving. No idea what I'd like though. Anyone in the mood for fish fingers?" I mutter, thinking aloud about what I might want to eat. Even as I'm talking, I cough and a small burst of yellow energy puffs from my mouth. "Still cooking." "My gosh are you alright?" Benny asks, grabbing my shoulders and helping me straighten up, "Is this normal for you uh..time kings or whatever?" Aglaia pops up again, suddenly holding a picnic basket, "Time ''lords. ''And yes, it is, the residual cellulite energy just needs to flush out. Torix, how about you take a few minutes and uh, clear it out while me and Benny set up the picnic?" I smile knowingly at Aglaia, and she blushes. "Yeah, I'll do that. Still haven't got a good look at myself in a mirror. I'll just a be a bit. Please do try and not get yourselves killed," I advise, turning and heading towards the doors. I push them open, and a burst of heat smacks me in the face. "Wow, you weren't kidding," Aglaia says, searching her pockets for sunglasses. I give them a smile, as I walk down the cliff face we landed her TARDIS on and place my key into the lock of my own ship, which is still stuck looking like a human car they call an "Impala". Before I hop inside, I steal a glance at my new companions setting up a small meal, and pray that these ones don't end up like my last companion.